


Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince

by angstycole



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alice Cooper is a bitch but wbk, F/M, I promise this is a bughead story, One Shot, Sort of a love triangle but not really, soft Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstycole/pseuds/angstycole
Summary: Betty and Jughead were in love. They dated all four years of high school, but then out of the blue he dumped her. Now, 2 years later, she's getting married to Archie.





	Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this one shot. I like it a lot better than Spring Breakers:)

_"It's you and me_  
_ There's nothing like this_  
_ Miss Americana and The Heartbreak Prince_  
_ We're so sad, we paint the town blue_  
_ Voted most likely to run away_  
_ With you"_

The dress is snow white and silky as she runs her hands over it. It's exactly the dress she had always imagined she would be wearing on this day. Looking in the mirror, she smiles at herself. Today is the happiest day of Betty's life. She's getting married to Archie, a man she loves with her whole heart. Her life was so perfect with him in it. Nothing ever went wrong and nothing ever would.

She had met Archie during her first year at NYU. He didn't go there, but they met one night at a bar she and her friends went to. She was still feeling down after a nasty break-up, and he helped build her back up. Not long after that, everything flawlessly fell into place, and they started dating. She introduced him to her mom, and she actually approved, she even encouraged them dating. Now here they were two years later.

There was a half-hour until it was time to walk down the aisle towards the rest of her life. Veronica, her best friend and maid of honor was helping her get ready. V put the finishing touches on her hair and fixed up her eye makeup.

She stepped back to look at Betty and brought her hands to her heart, smiling. Betty could see the tears forming in her best friends' eyes. "You are such a beautiful bride."

"Awe, V, don't get all sappy on me now." She laughed, but she couldn't help getting a little emotional too. This was a big day. She was getting married, after all.

Veronica laughs, "I can't help it, I'm just so happy for you." Betty pulls her in for a hug.

Veronica pulls back after a moment and looks at Betty with conviction instead of sappy tears now. "Alright, girl, are you ready to get hitched or what?"

Betty laughs, "I'm so ready."

"Good, but just warning you, Archie is going to fall even more in love with you when he sees you in this dress, I mean wow."

Suddenly, Cheryl runs into the room, lighting it up with bright red hair, lipstick, and her very extra red dress. She looks distraught, though, which immediately makes Betty start worrying. "What's wrong, Cheryl?"

She quickly looks from Veronica to Betty and smiles, "Oh nothing, just a last-minute thing I need to tell Veronica really quick." She looks back at Veronica and signals to follow her out.

Betty grabs Veronica's hand as she starts to follow Cheryl, "What is going on, V?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "I really have no idea, I'm sure it's nothing you know how she gets."

Betty does know how dramatic Cheryl can be, and this helps her calm down and eases her racing mind a little as they go out into the hall. A minute later, Veronica walks back in looking a little freaked out, which sends Betty into a worrying overdrive once again. "What?? What's going on? Is it Archie? Did he leave? Please tell me he's still here."

Veronica grabs Betty's hands, "Betty breathe, okay? There's nothing to worry about. Archie is still here and more than ready to marry you. Just sit down for a minute, okay?"

Betty sits down on the little sofa and takes a few deep breaths. Archie is still here, no need to worry. After a moment, she's calmed down enough to talk again. "So, if it's not Archie, what is it then? You looked upset when you walked in." Veronica was silent, looking down at her hands. "Tell me the truth, I can handle it."

Veronica takes a deep breathe, "Well…. there has been a development of sorts."

"What kind of development?"

"Someone showed up that wasn't invited. Someone you haven't seen in over two years now."

"What? Who?"

"Are you sure you can handle this, Betty?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'd rather go out there knowing than to be surprised."

"Okay… Ju- "

Then there's a light knock on the door and Jughead Jones walks in.

_________________________________

Seeing Jughead sent Betty into a tailspin and she begins to panic. What the hell is Jughead of all people doing here at her wedding?? He was the absolute last person she wanted to see. Jughead had been her first love, and at the time, her foolish self had thought he was the one. What they had was explainable. They had dated all through high school, and it was beautiful. She felt so comfortable and completely herself around him. But maybe that had been the problem. She had been too comfortable and didn't see it coming. It was about a week until they were set to leave for college. Jughead dumped her out of the blue. He was going to a different college, but they had made all of these plans to see each other on weekends and Skype constantly. But suddenly he didn't want to do long distance. He looked pretty torn up about it, but the words that were coming out of his mouth contradicted that. She was heartbroken and didn't think she would ever find someone else until she met Archie.

Her eyes lock with Jughead's as he slowly walks into the room. His hair is even prettier than it used to be, and his eyes are still that striking blue. He's gotten more handsome if that's possible. She catches the smell of his cologne, which almost makes her melt right there. That smell she used to love so much. Memories flood back into her mind of the many nights they had together. The many nights of sneaking out away from her strict mothers' house because she disapproved of Jughead. The blissful arms of her Romeo was her safe place. But all of that was clouded now by the hurtful words he said to her that day. Her mother actually liked Archie, which made everything easier. Perfect.

Betty gathered her thoughts. It was going to be okay. She was going to marry Archie and live happily ever after like she deserved. It would be perfect. The saying is right, you really never forget your first love, and yes, that was Jughead, but he was her past, and Archie was her present and her future.

Jughead had a pleading look in his eyes as he looked at her, and she glared at him, channeling all of her hurt feelings into it. She hoped he got the message. Leave.

Veronica and Cheryl were silent as they watched them stare each other down. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"I'll give you two seconds to get the fuck out of here." Betty glared at him.

"Betty, can I please talk to you. I need to talk to you," Jughead said to her.

"Whatever it is, it can wait until after I get married."

"You're really doing this? You're really marrying him?"

"Yes, Jughead, I'm really doing this."

He sighed and stood up. He walked toward the door, and as he was walking out, he said, "Looks like your mom got exactly what she wanted." The door closed behind him.

Betty's mouth fell agape, and she looked over at Cheryl and Veronica, who were equally as shocked. "What does that even mean??"

"I don't know, maybe because you're marrying someone she approves of?" Cheryl says. "I mean, it would make sense. He's just jealous."

"Look, guys, we can talk about this later, okay? Right now, there's only three minutes until the wedding starts!" Veronica shrieks, looking at the clock.

__________________________

Betty's palms are sweatier than ever as she grasps her bouquet. She's never been more nervous for anything in her whole life. What Jughead said kept surfacing in her mind, and she couldn't shake it. So, as the music started playing and she and Alice started walking down the aisle, Betty decided to just ask her mom to see if she could tell her what he might've meant.

"Hey, mom?" Betty whispers.

"Yes?"

She proceeded to tell Alice what Jughead had said to her, and Alice became very tense and didn't say anything. "Mom? What do you know? Tell me."

She shook her head, "I don't know what he means, Betty. And what is that bastard even doing here anyway? He's going to ruin your day." At this point, Betty was fuming. Alice was obviously hiding something, and she was going to find out what.

"Tell me what you know, right now," Betty said through gritted teeth.

Alice huffed. The walk down the aisle seemed to be taking years, but Betty was walking slow on purpose. She wanted to hear what her mom had to say. "Fine, I threatened to have Fp thrown in jail. I know a lot of bad shit that he's done. And if that happened, Jellybean would've been put in foster care. He obviously wouldn't have that. So, he wasn't allowed to contact you, and the break-up had to be believable. I wouldn't have you throwing away your future by being distracted by Southside trash. I think I deserve a thank you. You're in a perfect relationship now."

Betty stopped walking and looked at her mom. She was a disgusting human being. Her vision became blurry as she glared at Alice, who was trying to pull her over to Archie. They had finally reached the front of the alter right as Alice had finished her little story. Betty yanked her arm away from her and looked at Archie. Poor, sweet Archie. He looked so confused. But Jughead had been right. This wasn't the relationship she wanted forever; this was the relationship Alice wanted her to have forever. It was too perfect. Something Alice reveled in and Betty now found sickly. Betty burst into tears as she looked at Archie. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this." She turned and ran. Everything that she thought had been true about her break-up with Jughead had all been a lie. Her entire life could be different now if it weren't for her nasty excuse for a mother. She should've known Jughead would never have broken up with her that way.

Betty ran out of the church in search of Jughead, who she found sitting on the bottom steps, coming out of the church. He was smoking a cigarette. He looked up as she appeared in front of him, and despite everything, she was still angry at him too. She snatched the smoke out of his hand and smacked him in the face. "How dare you do this to me, Jughead?? You could've told me about my mom's threat, you know that, right? I would've shut that shit down right away. This wedding could've been us today, but instead, I spent these few years thinking you broke my heart. You broke my heart Jughead, into a million pieces."

He stood up and looked into her eyes. Her breathe caught in her throat at his intense gaze. He softly wiped her tears off her face. She instinctively leaned into his touch. "I know I should've told you, Betty, but I couldn't risk any of that happening. Just the thought of JB ending up in foster care was too much to bear."

Betty began to cry more, "I know, but now what? We've lost so much time. Why didn't you come sooner? You could have picked any day, but you picked my wedding day."

"I wanted to come, believe me, I wanted to, but I had to wait until JB was 18. Her birthday was a few days ago."

Betty leaned in and hugged him tight, and he hugged her back even tighter. They both breathed a sigh of relief as they connected. She hadn't realized how much he had missed him. The way he rubbed slow circles on her back as they embraced each other calmed her down better than anything ever could. He was still the same guy she had left. The only thing that's different was that he wore a bunch of rings on his fingers now, which was incredibly sexy.

They parted slowly, but only enough so that they could lean their foreheads together. They're breathing became more rapid, and Betty wanted nothing more than to kiss him. She slowly started to lean in-

"Betty, what are you doing??" Veronica called out to Betty. Her and Jughead jumped away from each other as Veronica started walking towards them. "What are you thinking? Archie is in there, wondering what the fuck is going on. Are you trying to ruin a marriage before it even begins?"

Betty tells Veronica what Alice told her while they were walking down the aisle. Veronica gasps, "Oh my god! What a devil woman."

Betty nods.

"So, what are you going to do, Betty? I know this is crazy news, but Archie is still in there waiting."

Betty looks down at her feet, thinking about what the right choice is. She knows in her heart what it is, but it's going to be really tough. She looks up at Jughead and then at Veronica. "Can you tell everyone I'll be there in a minute?"

Veronica nodded her head somberly and walked back into the church.

When Betty looks back at Jughead, he looks pissed, "So, that's it then? You're still going to marry him? Even after you know the fucking truth?"

"Do you know how shitty of a person I would be if I didn't marry Archie today?" Betty screams. "I mean, what do you want me to do? Walk in and tell them all there isn't actually going to be a wedding today?"

"Would you stop worrying about what everyone else wants for once? What do you want?"

"I don't know, okay? You just walked back into my life after two years. How do we know this will even work anymore, huh? With Archie- "

"With Archie, it's perfect, right?"

Betty glared at him, "Shut up."

Jughead's eyes softened, "Betty, I'm willing to work hard for this, for us. I will do anything to have you back in my life.” He knelt down on his knees and put his hands firmly on her waist. Pleading with her to choose him. “Just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it. But if Archie is what you really want, then, by all means, have him, and I'll be out of your life again."

Betty started crying again. She couldn't bear the thought of having Jughead leave her again. She had to do the right thing; however hard it may seem. She cupped her hands on his face, "I have to go." She whispered and turned away from Jughead.

Jughead couldn't believe it. It was really over this time, and he had never felt more hopeless.

__________________________

Jughead started to walk away from the church even though he felt a tug in his heart to stay. He was a ways from it now and was trying his hardest not to look back. Then all of a sudden there she was in front of him. Looking very sweaty, but still so beautiful in her wedding dress. She was smiling so brightly at him.

"What are you doing here?" Jughead asked her. "Shouldn't you be off to your honeymoon by now?"

Betty just shook her head and grabbed his face, pulling him in for a kiss. He smiled into it.

Betty had walked into the church, set on marrying Archie, but when she was supposed to say I do, she just couldn't do it. So, after a lot of explaining to everyone, especially Archie, she ran out of the church again to go find the love of her life.

The kiss was better than any she'd had in the last two years, and she gladly lost herself in it.


End file.
